Nathan Hunter
'Myślisz że to wszystko zabawa? Jeżeli nie lubisz wojen to nie mieszaj się w moje interesy dzieciaku..' Legenda Stratega Szukasz kogoś kto pomoże ci w każdej sytuacji nic z tego nie mając? Nie wybrałeś dobrego adresu ale skoro już mi zawracasz głowę. Jean, tak naprawdę powinienem wysłać cię do niego byś nie zawracał głowy dla takiej osoby jak ja, tylko poszedł do odpowiedniej persony. Wiesz jaki jest w tym wszystkim problem jeżeli chodzi o pomaganie? Mi się kurwa nie chce! Wolę walczyć o Koszmar skurwysynu! Poznaj mą historię, jeżeli masz jaja ze stali... ��'Charakter' Można powiedzieć że jestem osobą dość...energiczną i szybką w większości czynności? Moja żona Nina coś o tym wie. Puścił oczko ''Nie jestem osobą która ukrywa swoje niezadowolenie, jeżeli mi się nie podoba to po prostu komuś to mówię, jestem bardzo uparty i zdeterminowany do wykonania swojego zadania, nawet za koszt większych strat, odbieram życia, może lekko mnie to uderza ale jakoś nie przykładam miary do zabijania. Po prostu robię to co trzeba. Można wywnioskować że jestem poważnym facetem, lecz każdy ma odrobinę swojego humoru i zboczoności. Dobrze że nie jestem jak Meliodas, i trafił mi się lepszy żywot niż mu w przypadku uczuć i mózgownicy. Ale to już inna historia... ��'Śmierć za Życia''' Kurwa nigdy nie lubiłem gadać o tym jak ten chuj mnie zajebał, niestety. Ale jak mus to mus, no cóż poradzić. Szczerze mówiąc zawsze byłem typem osoby która poświęciła by wszystko na jedną kartę, dobrze o tym wiedziałem ruszając u boku mojej prawej ręki Generała Rebelii Pixisa… postanowiłem zakończyć to wszystko szczególnie iż nie posiadałem powodu do dalszej walki, szczególnie iż moja żona dawno nie żyła a synowie gdzieś przepadli jak kamień w wodę, szturmowaliśmy we wroga, miażdżyliśmy przeciwników jak psów, ciała padały, na górze jedyne co było widać to deszcz krwi, nie powiem że był to piękny widok, ponieważ gdy byliśmy już u stóp finałowego oddziału wroga poczułem krew w ustach, dlaczego? Ponieważ zostałem przestrzelony przez mojego sojusznika i przyjaciela który stał po mojej stronie do końca, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało...do póki nie podszedł do mnie wymierzając mi pistoletem w głowę i oddając strzału... ��'Opinia' Szczerze mówiąc, jak tylko dowiedziałem się po Śmierci że Navir może mi pokazać gdzie jest moja żona, to wiedziałem że wolę zostać tu na dłużej, ponieważ byłem zadowolony z tego co osiągnąłem wcześniej, że wygraliśmy. Czy traktuję tą Śmierć jako drugą szansę i powód do finalnego spełnienia się? Nie wydaje mi się. Po prostu przedłużam nie oczekiwane czyli spotkanie z pustką którego wiele osób tak dawno pragnie. Natychmiastowo ruszyłem do mojej żony gdy tylko usłyszałem o tym co nas spotka niedługo. Postanowiłem się razem z nią ukrywać ponieważ nigdy nie będziemy szczęśliwi prowadząc ciągłą walkę, podczas tych okresów słyszałem wiele rzeczy o legendach, i oczywiście ktoś z tych złych musiał dopaść też i nas, jedyne co pamiętam to to że zasłoniłem Ninę przed atakiem, potem pustka, następnie zobaczyłem jak wychodzimy z jakichś pojemników, to był Żniwiarz który przechwycił nasze dusze. Zawsze miałem ze skurwielem nie dokończone interesy ale nie wiedziałem że to się tak skończy. Ku uciesze mojej oraz publiczności, Żniwiarz nie żył. Wtedy ujrzałem moich synów, i zrozumiałem że nasze przygody w Koszmarze dopiero się zaczynają... ��'Zdolności' Deszcz Kul : Okrywam dany obszar ostrzeliwując go gradem pocisków które zadają wrogom ciężkie obrażenia oraz osłabiając ich na określoną ilość tur.. Czas na Ostrzał : Wystrzeliwuję salwę pocisków na obszarze stożka przed sobą, przy pomocy mojej ultra zdolności zadając wrogom duże obrażenia. Każda fala pocisków, wywołuje obrażenia krytyczne oraz coraz większe z każdą sekundę dla pełnej gromady przeciwników! Za Koszmar! Dwustrzał : Przestrzeliwuję paru przeciwników na raz którzy czują się tak ruchani przez moje kule że tracą zdolności na określoną ilość tur...niech poczują tego drągala! ��'Latarnia' Latarnia? Chodzi ci o mojego wiernego przyjaciela Kaizoku który zamienia się w broń piracką która zmienia tryb z każdym strzałem? Jest zajebisty! Bez niego dosłownie nie daję rady wytrzymać szczególnie jak żona narzeka na wiele rzeczy. Mówisz że jestem pizda? On ci zaraz nakopie do dupy, taki ma impet! Chłop jakich mało mówię ci, a nawet piwo z nim można wypić a jak! ��'Pojazd' Jeżdżę motorem jak chyba tak naprawdę kurwa prawie połowa Koszmaru! W sensie który umarlak teraz nie posiada motoru, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, no cóż, nie ważne czy zardzewiały czy nie, ważne że można jeszcze na nim jechać tak że przy okazji rozwali się łby przeciwników strzelając! Nie wydaje się wam że to dziwne iż wasz motor sam zabija przeciwników? Szczególnie iż przejeżdża on ich nawet gdy nie wydaję mu komendy...no cóż.